It must have been love
by paxi000
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years... or is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! So this is my first FF in the twilight Fandom! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

I was standing in front of the window, overlooking the busy streets of Seattle. The snow had sunset a long time ago, letting me with only the moon. The city was too bright for me to see the stars. I had drunk too much at the wedding reception. I needed that to get through my evening. Hell! Through the rest of my life even. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the cold air rush behind me and his deep voice.

_- You left early. _

_- You should be with your wife._

_- I was worried about you. _

_- Don't be Edward. I am fine. _

_- Really?_ His breath grazed by neck and my ear, making me shiver.

_- Yes, really,_ I snapped. _You can go back to her._

_- I want to stay with you. _

_- Please, leave me alone. Leave me in peace. _His lips touched my naked shoulder. _Edward, just go. _

_- Will you please turn to talk to me?_

_- No. _

_- Why?, _he whispered.

I swallowed a breath and choked. _- It's easier to pretend that way. _

_- You don't have to pretend with me. Never. _

_- Of course I do. You're married remember?_

_- But I need you. _

_- You think you do because you can't have me now. You could have had me for years…_

_- I…_

I stopped him. _– I need to be alone. _

_- I want you. _

_- Edward…, no. _His lips were already on my skin. Grazing and nibbling my sensitive neck. My pulse quickened, my whole body was betraying me.

_- I need you, Bella. _His hands grabbed my breasts through my dress. My nipples were already erect from the cold of the window or from his ministrations, I couldn't tell.

_- Edward, no…_

_- Bella, your body responds to mine. It recognises it. _

I surrendered and let my head fell on his shoulder, my eyes closed. His hands crawled under my dress and caressed the skin of my legs. I knew there was no return possible, when his finger brushed against my clit through the lace. My knees buckled.

_- See, your body knows better,_ he whispered in my ears. _Turn around._

_- No._

_- Turn. _

_- If you make me, I'll throw you out of this room. _

_- I want to see you when I make love to you. _

_- You will fuck me. You have to actually love me, to make love to me._

He said nothing. You knew I was right. Love had never been on his side. I was the only one in love in this weird relation that we had. He grabbed my hips and moved me. I clutched at the window's frame to stay in balance. One of his hands was still gripping me when the other was on my slit. He spread my wetness around. He penetrated me with two fingers and I whimpered. I fucking whimpered! He replaced them with his cock. He stopped for a second, as if he had second thoughts. I wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't take me then. Suddenly, he shoved it in me. My tears started to flood on my cheeks. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't react. He continued, oblivious to the pain striking me.

My body started to build up certain warmth. The betrayal was total when I had a ripping orgasm. He thrust three more times and he came in me.

His ragged breath was the only sound in the silent room. He removed himself, leaving me empty. My tears were still running down my cheeks. I couldn't think. He slowly pushed my dress back down and went to put back on his trousers.

I hadn't moved, still gripping the window. My sight was blurred. I could only see small bright dots that were the street lights. I fell on the ground. A heap of limbs and cloth.

I heard his footsteps moving towards the door. He stopped in front of it, he gasped. Yet, he still went out of the hotel room. He went back to his wife, to spend his wedding night together.

That's how my best friend of fifteen years left me.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Whatever you do, don't fall in love with him!_

_- Mom! _

_- I am just saying, Bella. I knew his dad at his age, and I don't want you involved with someone like that. _

Here was I. Bella Swan, 17, in my kitchen, having a mortifying talk with my mom.

_- Edward is just a boy of my class!_

_- You've been talking to him on MSN recently, right?_

_- Yes, but…_

_- But, no. His dad was a womaniser, he is a womaniser. _

_- Mom, he is a junior!_

_- Carlisle…_

_- Please, stop. I know Dr Cullen now. It's very disturbing to imagine him with other women than his wife. _

_- All right. _

I took advantage of her silence and ran upstairs in my bedroom. I knew she was right about Edward. He had been in my class since the sixth grade, but I had only been friend with him for a few months. I knew that we had been together since we were about 12 about I could not remember him from back then. (I even tried to look him up on our class picture, but he was not on it! "I had the flu on that day", he told me when I asked him.)

I logged on my laptop and saw that he was on MSN, as usual. We were often the only two from your class online after nine o'clock.

**- Hi**, I wrote first.

**- Hey**

**- How was your afternoon?**

**- Pff…**

**- Yeah, me too. Renee talked to me again about Carlisle in his youth :S**

**- disturbing…**

**- yeah!!!**

Slowly, but surely I opened up to me. I knew he had flaws. He flashed them around so none could see the real him. But I could. When we were chatting online, I knew he was genuine. Our groups of friends, merged into one big group, so that we were together in school and after school.

**- Don't forget that you have practice tomorrow!**

**- I know mom! ;)**

**- he! If you don't appreciate, I won't tell you when you have an appointment or practice!**

**- Bella, you know that you are my diary. :D**

**- Yeah, right. I am your own private secretary..! But I don't get paid and I get no physical pay. :/**

**- :D**

**- ;)**

This kind of playing around and flirting were at first only online. But as our relationship grew, we started to do that in public.

My friend Alice teased me all the time about our friendship.

_- He's so into you!_

_- Alice, we are friends. Stop that!_

_- I just say, you react differently when he's around you. _

_- What?_

_- Yeah! You don't even realise it. Like the other at the beach. _I raised my eyebrow at her. _Yes. You were lying on the rocks, not wanting to go in the water. You two were alone chatting and when he decided to join us in the ocean, you came as well. _

_- I didn't want to stay alone on the beach!_

_- Yeah!?_

_- Yes, Alice. _

Edward used to bring out a happier, funnier, livelier side of me. I was completely at ease with him. I could say embarrassing stuff, or even behave like a brat and he still would say nothing behind my back.

**- I was watching Jerry Springer the other…**

_-_** Oh. Edward, you know it is bad your mental health!**

**- Right, Miss XO-XO Gossip Girl!**

**- I don't know what is worst: that you try to mock me, or that you actually know the words of the TV show? :p**

**- I was saying, on Jerry Springer, they had teenagers and they were like "yeah, I want my first time to be in my parents' bed". **

**- GROSS!**

**- I know. Imagine? In your parents' bed? :/ I'd rather have somewhere romantic!**

**- Oh, Romanticward. **

**- Stop punning with my name!!!!**

**- I can't! It's your sister's fault. She keeps calling you "sweetward".**

**- I am going to kill Rosalie!**

**- I'll send you oranges in jail ;)**

**- Still, I wouldn't want to have my first time in my parents' bed. **

I thought about that for a minute. Edward was a virgin like me if he was still wondering about his first time. It somehow appeased me to know he hadn't been intimate with someone.

**- Yeah, my first time: not in my parents' bed!**

I always let a kind of mystery around my own intimacy. I would always make him believe that I was ahead of what I really was.

**- How do you face them after that!**

**- Imagine Renee, she already has that kind of weird knowledge when something is up. **

**- :D**

**- what?**

**- you said up**

**- ?**

**- like a …**

**- Geez Sweetward, grow up! Like a penis. **

**- ;)**

**- I am rolling my eyes. **

I think that MSN allowed us to share things that we wouldn't say out loud. At the end of our Junior year, he told me.

**- Esme caught me. **

**- ?**

**- Yeah, she caught me. **

**- But, my ? means: "doing what?"**

**- You know…**

**- No!? Otherwise I wouldn't ask. **

**- With my hands in my boxers, in front of my computer.**

I blushed like a beetroot in front of my own computer.

- **And?**

**- Well, I stopped. And I acted like nothing happened. **

I felt like I was having cybersex…

**- As if you can fool Esme… ;)**

**- No? You think that she knows?**

**- I don't know, but every time I do, I have the impression that Renee knows…**

**- You do too…?**

**- Yes, you know, I am an independent woman: I take matter in my own hands ;)**

**- ;)**

**- Are you going to the play tomorrow?**

**- Bella: it's compulsory. **

**- Yeah?**

**- Yeah! I love Arthur Miller. **

**- Did you know that he was married to Marilyn? **

**- No way!**

**- Yeap!**

We sat next to each other on the next day. I was talking to Alice, who was on my right when I felt a finger playing on my knees. I turned to Edward.

_- What?_

_- Nothing, he replied with a smirk. _

_- Stop molesting her in public, _Alice told him.

_- But she loves when I touch her. _

I was often caught between the two. Before I could tell them both off, the light went down in the theatre. His finger continued his ministration on me. I slapped his hand away.

_- Stop that Sweetward!_

_-_ _Bella_, he whispered in my ear.

_- Hush! I love _The Crucible_._ I turned my attention to the play. He removed his hand and put it behind my back.

After a few minutes, I had to admit the truth, these actors were bad. They were awful! An idea crept into my mind. I slowly moved my hand to his lap and starting to tap on his knee. I felt him shift, so I turned my face to see him. He had an amused expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow, turned back to facing the stage, but I continued to play on his knee.

He moved towards me and murmured.

_- Aren't you bored already?_

_- Nope. _I had a big smile on my face.

_- What? You're going to continue throughout the play?_

_- Oh yes. _

_- Right! Want to bet?_

_- Yeah. The winner gets a croissant from the other tomorrow. _

_- Ok. _He sat back in his chair.

After ten minutes, I felt that my hand was getting tired and heavy, so I changed hands. After half an hour I went back to my first hand.

_- Not tired yet?_

_- I've got stamina. I can go on all night. _I winked at him.

Even though it was badly played, I got into the play at the end of the third act when Proctor is arrested for witch craft. I was still tapping Edward's leg.

_- Getting tired?_ I turned to face him. Indeed my hand was on his thigh and instead of inflicting an annoying tap, my finger was caressing him. I quickly removed my hand. How long had I been caressing him? I blushed crimson. I was petrified. Had I out stepped our friendship boundaries?

_- I want a coffee with my croissant tomorrow, _he whispered against my neck.

I nodded, as my voice was stuck in my throat.


End file.
